


can i have a drink?

by heavenlyasylum



Category: Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Grim reaper au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyasylum/pseuds/heavenlyasylum
Summary: Yongsun wants to die, and Byulyi just wanted peace.slightly inspired by the grim reaper from the kdrama, goblin.





	

After taking the exams she spent all night studying for, Yongsun went straight home. Ignoring the piled-up bills lying on the pavement, and not even bothering to glance up at her annoying neighbor waving at her, Yongsun slammed the door close. 

 

Not that her careless antics were unusual. As a matter of fact, Yongsun became that timid child ever since her family was tragically taken away. From then on, she had to pave her way alone in order to live. 

 

But she’s already tired of living. She doesn’t want to be part of it. And that was enough reason for her to attempt ending her life. 

 

However, Yongsun’s attempts are unfortunately a hindrance for someone else’s peaceful life. 

 

Scribbling incoherent words on a piece of paper, Yongsun sighed, frustrated. She aggressively crumpled the paper, and threw it in the trash bin. It’s been her nth time trying to write a decent goodbye letter, yet her mind seems to be slightly dysfunctional; making her inept to write a proper one.

 

“Why do I even bother writing one?”, she snickered, “It’s not like I have someone left to care about my death. Ha. Jokes on you, Kim Stupid.” 

 

Yongsun glanced at her rickety wall clock. 

 

“Five minutes before Christmas.” She snorted, walking her way to the bathroom. 

 

Looking through the medicine cabinet, Yongsun grabbed the small container of medication. She heaved a sigh, and faced the mirror. She smiled one last time, and fumbled a few on her palm. 

 

She closed her eyes, ready to devour the drugs on hand and-

 

“It’s not going to work.” 

 

Shocked by the stern voice, Yongsun dropped the drugs she was about to take, and distressfully faced the figure behind her. The latter just gave a sheepish grin, and followed her to the kitchen.

 

“Damn it.” Yongsun muttered. 

 

“What was that, hmm?”

 

Feeling intimidated by the underlying mock, Yongsun quickly faced the latter, and gave the most bored face she can do.

 

“Why are you even here?” She fiddled with the hem of her sweatshirt, eyeing the latter in front, unfazed. She shifted her gaze to the clock, “It’s Christmas, don’t you have a life?”

 

The dashing blonde in front of her scoffed, clearly offended by Yongsun’s blatant words. 

 

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” The blonde chuckled, tapping her fingers on the countertop. “Don’t you have a life, Kim Yongsun? Why do you always have to put me through this? I was having a conversation with a beautiful grim reaper from batch 23!” 

 

The sudden exclamation surprised Yongsun, but she wasn’t scared. Frankly, it wasn’t the first time the latter snapped at her like that.

 

“I never wanted to put you through this. It’s you who always appear whenever I attempt to die! It’s not my fault you’re such a busybody.”

 

“You’re aware that I’m just doing my job. I told you countless of times, don’t play stupid on me, Yongsun.”

 

Not caring about what the blonde have said, Yongsun rushed to her room, and locked it. Locating the sharp blade, she hadn’t touched for months, Yongsun hovered it on her wrist and-

 

A loud, annoyed sigh was heard. 

 

“It’s not going to work.” The blonde monotonously said, “Once you do that, your neighbor would come, just in time to look for you so she can give you a box of fruitcake. She’d take you to the hospital, and bam! You’re not dead.”

 

“Fuck.” 

 

Yongsun hurriedly went to her window, and opened it wide enough for her to fit. Readying to jump out, the blonde appeared in front of her window, defying gravity. 

 

“You’re not going to die once you jump, and you know that. You’ll get injured, that is.”

 

“Shut up, Moon.”

 

“I don’t have time for this, seriously. I have important matters to attend to, and you’re getting on the way.” The blonde facepalmed herself. “Gods, If I’ve known that my fate as a grim reaper would be like this, I would’ve fixed my ways when I was still alive.”

 

“Then go fucking ask your boss to not send you here whenever I try to kill myself.” 

 

“Or you can stop trying, and be a good child so I don’t have to go here every time just to give you a lecture.” 

 

Yongsun glared at her. She strode in front of the blonde, and was ready to slap (or murder) her – but she didn’t. 

 

She didn’t, even if the blonde looked intimidating, and was lowkey asking to bring it on.

 

Accepting her defeat, Yongsun launched herself on her comfy bed, and hopelessly stared at the ceiling. She was existentially exhausted. After multiple attempts, Yongsun’s still alive and unwell. 

 

Leaning against the wall, the blonde was staring at the serene sight before her – Kim Yongsun looked so ethereal even though she’s sad (and probably pissed at her). Feeling guilty for partly being the reason of her sadness, the blonde coughed awkwardly, making Yongsun look. 

 

“If you’re just going to mock me, I suppose you should find your way out.” 

 

“I’m not. I decided to take it easy on you since it’s Christmas.” 

 

The brunette laughed heartily. 

 

Breaking the icy atmosphere, the blonde spoke.

 

“This isn’t the first time, you know?” 

 

“I know. I lost count on how many times I’ve summoned you because of my attempts.” Yongsun giggled.

 

“Yeah. I was starting to think that you were doing it on purpose because you like seeing me.” 

 

“Haha, no.” 

 

Then they were silent, again. Both shivered at the cold breeze that entered, and the blonde immediately closed the window. 

 

“Yongsun,” 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Aren’t you tired of trying?” 

 

Yongsun didn’t reply immediately. She was trying to organize her thoughts to give a definite answer. After what seemed like forever, Yongsun glanced back at the blonde.

 

“Maybe I am,” she mumbled, “but living is honestly more exhausting than trying.”

 

The blonde nodded. Even though she forgot what it’s like to live, she wasn’t oblivious. She fetches the dead, and send them either to somewhere great or not. Some of them tell her stories on how it’s like. And sometimes, she just likes wandering around and observing people. That’s how she learns.

 

“You’re not due until the time you are. I don’t know if it’s right to say this, but if it would make you less gloomy, then okay.” The blonde said, “Just wait for the right time. Wait for the time I’ll show up to fetch you for real, and drink tea with you.” 

 

Yongsun smiled knowingly. She knows what a drink with the grim reaper meant. 

 

“I can’t promise anything.” 

 

“Then don’t.” The grim reaper shrugged.

 

The brunette stood up, and gestured the blonde to follow. 

 

“Please don’t tell me you’re planning to drown yourself.” 

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not.” Yongsun chuckled. “I just want to offer you a cup of tea.” 

 

“I’d like a cup, but can I request for it to be something else?” The blonde retorted, quite disgusted. 

 

“But don’t all grim reapers love tea?” Yongsun raised an eyebrow.

 

“That rumour is faux. Not all grim reapers love tea. I honestly loathe it. We’re just required to drink it with the souls we fetch.” The blonde said, horrified at the thought. 

 

“Then why not request for a change of beverage?” The latter laughed, obviously mocking the grim reaper.

 

“Well, we don’t have much varieties there. Tea is the only beverage tolerable.” 

 

Yongsun nodded, and proceeded to get two mugs from her drawer. She then glanced at the adorable grim reaper who was busy looking at things. 

 

“What drink do you want?” Yongsun asked, earning sparkly eyes from the blonde across her. 

 

“Hot chocolate, please. Gods, I’ve been hoping for this moment all my life.” 

 

The brunette smiled at the blonde’s cuteness, and quickly whipped up their drinks. Coffee for her, and hot chocolate for the gorgeous grim reaper. 

 

She placed the mug in front of the blonde, and the latter immediately took it, mumbling words of gratitude. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Moon.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Yongsun.”

**Author's Note:**

> another flash fiction, if you may. This was supposed to be 500 words only, but the more the merrier, I guess? And oh, yhis was written in a whim so I apologize for the grammatical errors, and whatnot. I'll try to proofread next time(?)
> 
> As always, please let me know your thoughts through the comment section below. Doing so is free. 
> 
> 'Til next time, babes.


End file.
